


Unsung Neutron Star

by RubyBlue2005



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lotor is confused, Other, Wartime sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBlue2005/pseuds/RubyBlue2005
Summary: No one was going to die alone and abandoned. Even the enemy deserved to have some sort of comfort.Lance consoles a dying soldier in their last days.
Kudos: 97





	Unsung Neutron Star

“The Soldier does not have the information we need. We must get rid of him immediately.”

Lance had it up to the sun with Prince Lotor. They hadn’t even been able to take off their armour before the issue arose.  
During one of the smaller missions with Voltron, they were able to capture a clinic type station. You couldn’t call it a clinic, per se. Yes, the team had found medical supplies, stretchers, and defibrillators. The space station itself was quite small, five to seven rooms for patients and only two medical closets at each end.

There was what seemed to be a cafe as well. There were a few tables and caffeinated drinks were still hot when Voltron had cleared the station. There were plates of barely touched food and the sink was still running in the kitchen. Anyone and everyone of importance had fled to avoid capture.  
The only sentient being found in the space station was a sleeping patient who was quickly taken into custody. The same person being discussed right now. After the soldier had woken up, they were put through an intense investigation where it was deemed that he did not know anything. Now, Lotor wanted them to just abandon the soldier.

“You are implying that we are to do something that is very unnecessary, Lotor!”

Allura said. Thankfully, it wasn’t just Lance that was against Lotors’ tempered suggestion. No one knew how else to explain. It was bad enough that the medical file on the soldier said that he didn’t have long to live. But, Lotor was not listening to reason. Seemingly adamant that the motto ‘Victory or Death’ was the only way to go. 

It is hard to fight with a smart person, even harder with a dumb one. But, a smart person acting dumb is an almost impossible fight. Lotor genuinely seemed to not understand the weight of what he was suggesting. That the lives of others were not just chess pieces of a game against Zarkon.

“It is the duty for all to fight for their cause in wartime. The weak are deemed as weakness and should be disposed of immediately for the sake of the said cause.” 

“So you get to decide the fate of the poor guy's life? In the line of duty?” 

Lance was very appalled as he spoke for the first time in the few minutes everyone was bickering. Yeah, Lotor wasn’t given the best of hands as a kid. But it was hard to look the Prince in the eyes after being reminded by his severe lack of humility. 

“Lance-”

Hunk tried to interject. Eyes looking solely at Lance’s frame. 

“It's the soldiers’ decision, not ours. You will not take that from him, Prince Lotor.”

And Lance used all of his willpower to back out of the room, to not deck the Prince in a fight he was too sore for. This shouldn’t even be an argument. No one was going to die alone and abandoned. Even the enemy deserved to have some sort of comfort. He was indeed going to talk to the Warrior, to let him have a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> The google doc I used to write this is titled McDonald's Cookies. Just something to lighten the mood. 
> 
> There was this thing online that I read once, it was about how soldiers don't think about killing at the moment, but when they come home and have all the time to think about their actions, they start to not be able to justify the killing. They start thinking about the lives of the people they have fought. It was really interesting.


End file.
